


Play With Me

by nightsofsilver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Smut, Soonhoon - Freeform, soft horny, wonwoo and jihoon your local gamer bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver
Summary: Soonyoung is feeling a little neglected and Jihoon makes it up to him.





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> [Dance ](https://youtu.be/zt0Me5qyK4g) \- offonoff

Soonyoung was a good student, his papers were always turned on in time, and he mostly paid attention in class. Jihoon was a bit more laid back when it came to school, but smart enough that he always did well anyway. They had hit it off their sophomore year of college when they had met at one of Joshua’s parties. 

Soon enough Jihoon and Soonyoung were attached at the hip. Jihoon had been the first to confess his feelings, and Soonyoung had been over the moon. Truthfully he had been crushing on Jihoon practically since they had met. They were now in their senior year, and had managed to get an apartment together with their friend Wonwoo.

~~~~~

Soonyoung thought it was nice to get to come home and cuddle his boyfriend at the end of a long day of classes. At least, when his boyfriend paid him any attention.

Jihoon was big into gaming, which Soonyoung thought was cute (although everything Jihoon did was cute to him). Lately though he seemed to be playing video games _all_ the time, staying up late and only coming to bed in the early hours of the morning.

It is Saturday night and Soonyoung is finally clocking off work. He looks down at his phone as he walks to his car, there were a few texts from Jun and Seokmin, but nothing from Jihoon since he had texted yesterday, asking him to stop by the store and get some milk after class. 

It is getting late by the time Soonyoung pulls up to their apartment building and he yawns as he walks up the stairs and down the hall. He opens the door to a dark room, their small TV illuminating the couch where Jihoon is sitting and not much else. 

Soonyoung sighs, walking over to the fridge and opening it. He brightens up at the wrapped up bowls of food, Jihoon or Wonwoo must have made some dinner earlier. He flicks on the lights in the kitchen and pops a container in the microwave. 

“Oh, hi Soonyoung!” 

Soonyoung turns to see Jihoon, his headphones off his ears and waving at him from where he sits in front of the TV. 

“Hey Jihoon. Where’s Wonwoo?” 

“Oh he’s at Jun’s, he’ll probably be back later.” 

Soonyoung opens his mouth to ask how Jihoon’s day was and if he wants to go out tomorrow night, but the younger is already turning back to the TV and sliding his headphones on. 

Soonyoung stands still for a moment, but when it is obvious Jihoon’s attention is fully back on the game for the foreseeable future he simply grabs his dinner and walks back to their room. He eats and catches up on some homework, but after barely half an hour has passed he is already bored. 

He abandons his notes on the effects of the lack of predators in food chains and strides back into the living room. Jihoon is still crouched over his controller, and it looks like Wonwoo isn’t back yet either. Soonyoung leans against the back of the couch, the game Jihoon is playing does look sort of interesting, he supposes, but he doesn’t know why the younger has to play it so much. 

“Jihoonie~” 

His boyfriend gives no response, headphones firmly blocking out Soonyoung’s attempts to get his attention. Soonyoung walks around the corner of the couch and sits down, lying down on his back so that his head rests against Jihoon’s thigh. He looks up at the Jihoon hopefully but he still gets no response. 

Various flashing lights and images of a dark forest race across the TV screen and Jihoon narrows his gaze in concentration at the game, not sparing Soonyoung even a single glance. Soonyoung frowns, thinking for a moment, eyes suddenly brightening with an idea.

He sits up a little and wriggles his way under Jihoon’s arms until he is sprawled across his lap. Jihoon simply raises his arms and rests them down on Soonyoung’s head and shoulders. 

Soonyoung frowns, nothing is working! He just wants some attention from his boyfriend, is that too much to ask? After a few moments though, Jihoon lifts his arms, setting aside his controller and taking off his headphones. 

“Hi.” 

Oh that was unfair. How is Soonyoung supposed to be mad at Jihoon when he smiles down at him so fondly? He tries to stay strong and puts on his best pouty face. 

Jihoon lifts a hand and threads it through Soonyoung’s hair, brushing back his blond locks softly. That got a smile out of Soonyoung, the older boy pushing his head forward into Jihoon’s hand like a cat asking to be petted. 

“Finally ready to pay some attention to me and not your game?” 

Jihoon sticks out his tongue at Soonyoung. 

“I haven’t been playing it _that_ much.” 

“I can’t even count the amount of times you’ve stayed up playing games. When I come home after classes you are either studying or sitting in front of the TV until you go to sleep.” 

“Well.... I suppose I have been playing a lot lately. A new game just game out, Wonwoo and I are trying to see how long it takes the two of us to do a complete run through.” 

“Sounds fun, but I kinda miss my big spoon.” 

Jihoon grins down at him at that, “Sorry babe. I promise I won’t stay up tonight.” 

“Good.” 

Comfortable as Soonyoung is at the moment, he wants a little more. He sits up, shifting so that he is straddled over Jihoon’s lap. 

“Do you want something baby?” He looks down at the younger boy, cocking his head to the side and smiling innocently. 

“Just a kiss.” 

Soonyoung leans forward and presses his lips against Jihoon’s softly before pulling back. Jihoon smirks up at him. 

“Have I been forgiven then?” 

Soonyoung pretends to think for a moment. 

He wraps his arms loosely around Jihoon’s shoulders, “I don’t know, maybe if you give me another kiss.” 

“I can do that.” 

They both lean forward this time, mouths pressing firmly together and moving in tandem. Jihoon licks into Soonyoung’s mouth, seemingly intent on devouring him whole. Soonyoung pulls back for a moment, and Jihoon leans forward to mouth at his neck instead. Soonyoung practically melts, letting out little grasps and squirming in Jihoon’s hold. He gasps breathlessly, 

“Definitely forgiven.” 

Jihoon hands slide down to Soonyoung’s ass to yank him higher up onto his lap. Soonyoung’s hands tighten where they rest on Jihoon’s shoulders, tilting his head to the side as Jihoon leaves a multitude of hickies down the side of his neck. Jihoon finally pulls back, grinning widely. Soonyoung giggles, 

“I didn’t know I was dating a vampire.” 

“Shut up, you know you like it.” 

Soonyoung hums, reaching forward to kiss Jihoon again, and again and again and again, until he feels like he’s drowning in the taste and feel of Jihoon’s lips on his.

He rolls his hips down lightly, groaning when a jolt of pleasure rushes up his spine from the friction. One of Jihoon’s hands tightens where it rests on his hip, guiding him forward and down as he rolls his hips again. 

Soonyoung quickly comes to the conclusion that both he and Jihoon are wearing too many clothes. He pulls back and starts to lift the edge of his shirt when there is a knock at the door. Jihoon’s head thunks back against the couch and he lets out a whine of frustration. 

“I’m going to kill Wonwoo.” 

Jihoon lifts his head and cocks one eyebrow, “You can’t kill Wonwoo Soonyoung.” 

“Give me one good reason!” 

“There is no alcohol in prison.” 

“Fine.” 

Soonyoung slides off of Jihoon’s lap and hops up to answer the door. He opens to find Wonwoo buried under several packages of food, which explains why he didn’t open the door himself. 

“At least you knocked this time. What’s all the food for?” 

“Well you know what Mingyu is like, I’m pretty sure Myungho and Seokmin went home with twice as much as me.” 

Wonwoo shuffles past him and into the dorm carefully, setting down the packages onto the kitchen counter with a sigh. Jihoon gets up from the couch, turning off the TV and moving into the kitchen to help Wonwoo put everything away. 

“Been playing all day Jihoon?” 

“Mmm yeah, don’t think I want to stay up tonight though, gonna try for a proper sleep schedule for once.” 

Soonyoung smiles to himself, turning towards his and Jihoon’s room, yawning sleepily as he washes his face and brushes his teeth. 

True to his word, Jihoon opens the door a few minutes later, slipping under the covers next to Soonyoung. He pulls the older boy close with one arm, his breath tickling the back of Soonyoung’s neck as he murmurs out a hello. 

“No talk, just sleep.” 

Jihoon kisses the back of his head softly. 

“Alright, goodnight Soonyoung.”

“Goodnight Jihoon.”

~~~~~

Soonyoung awakes to the sound of rushing water. The bedroom door is cracked open just enough for a beam of light to fall directly on Soonyoung’s face. He rolls over, muttering under his breath.

Jihoon’s side of the bed is cold. Soonyoung smushes his face into the pillows for a moment, gathering his strength before throwing off the covers. He throws on a random shirt and wanders down the hall to the bathroom. 

He can tell Jihoon is in the shower next to him as he likes to sing along to all his favorite English pop songs while he washes up. Soonyoung is rinsing the taste of toothpaste out of his mouth when the water turns off, his boyfriend stepping out of the shower. 

Soonyoung takes a moment to admire the view as Jihoon towels off his wet hair. Definitely something worth waking up for. He finally draws his eyes up to meet Jihoon’s gaze. 

“Morning.” 

Jihoon doesn’t reply back, but steps closer, until he’s right in front of Soonyoung. He leans forward to kiss Soonyoung, one hand braced on the sink behind him. Soonyoung kisses him back eagerly, one hand coming up to tangle itself in Jihoon’s damp hair. 

Jihoon’s lips are soft against his own, Soonyoung opens his mouth and Jihoon bites softly on his bottom lip before - 

“Can you guys at least keep it in the bedroom when I’m around?” 

Wonwoo is standing in the doorway of the bathroom, hair stuck up in all directions and glasses perched crookedly on his nose. Jihoon pulls away from Soonyoung and rolls his eyes. 

“Sorry Wonwoo.” 

“Uh huh.” 

Soonyoung sheepishly shuffles out of the bathroom under Wonwoo’s piercing gaze. He clings to Jihoon’s back as he starts to rifle through his clothes drawer. 

“Hmm, what should I wear today?” 

Soonyoung playfully nips his shoulder, “I like you best with no clothes on.” 

“You just like me for my body.” 

“Yep.” 

He lightly bites Jihoon again. 

“Stop, that tickles!” 

Soonyoung lets Jihoon go, bending down to open up his own drawer and grab a pair of pants. Wonwoo is in the kitchen already, warming up some leftovers when they enter. He wordlessly hands Soonyoung a bowl. 

“Thanks Wonwoo.” 

Smiling happily, Soonyoung sits down at the kitchen counter, Jihoon peeling a banana next to him. Wonwoo scarfs down his breakfast, throws on his coat and shoes, and races out the door shouting out “I’m going to Jun’s!” over his shoulder. 

Jihoon gives him a look, “I think Junhui and Mingyu see more of Wonwoo than we do these days, and we live with him.” 

Soonyoung nods in agreement as he gets up to set his bowl in the sink. 

“Got any plans for today? I was thinking about asking Seokmin if he wanted to get together to study for our economics exam, maybe later tonight.” 

“Nope.” 

Soonyoung turned towards the living room, an idea popping into his head. 

“Why don’t you show me what’s so great about that game you’ve been playing?” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, you and Wonwoo have played it for hours on end so it must be a little fun.” 

Jihoon grins, grabbing his hand and excitedly tugging him towards the couch. 

“Okay, first we have to make you an avatar.” 

Jihoon pulls them both down in front of the couch and thrusts a controller into his hands. Soonyoung watches with wide eyes as the TV screen lights up with the game’s opening scene. 

He spends exactly five seconds building his avatar, too excited to get to the actual game to care about what his character looked like. 

“Is this like… an rpg?” 

“Kinda.” 

Jihoon launches into a long technical explanation of the various types of games, the only thing Soonyoung got out of it was that this game was a mix between _Zelda_ and _Super Smash Bros_. 

They spent a couple of hours messing around in the game, and despite Soonyoung failing horribly at most quests, he had to admit it was kinda fun. It was also really cute how concentrated Jihoon got, muttering out helpful tips now and then, but staying mostly silent as they played. 

Soonyoung threw his controller down. His character had died at the feet of the level 3 boss for the 5th time and he was getting annoyed. 

“I need a break.” 

Jihoon pauses the game and stretches his arms out above his head. Soonyoung stands up, shaking out his numb legs. 

“Ow.” 

He shuffles into the kitchen and grabs a glass of water, downing the whole thing in one gulp. Feeling a little more energized he darts back over to the living room and crouches down behind Jihoon. 

As he kneels down he weaves his arms around Jihoon’s torso, and sets his chin down on his shoulder. 

“We have the whole place to ourselves today.” 

Jihoon turned his head to look back at him. 

“No interruptions, no need to be quiet.” 

Jihoon nods, “You won’t bother Wonwoo since you scream every time you die.” 

Soonyoung scowls and digs his chin into Jihoon’s shoulder, “That’s not what I meant, and screaming makes it more fun!” 

“I know what you meant.” 

Jihoon pauses the game and wriggles out of Soonyoung’s grip. Before Soonyoung can complain, Jihoon turns and puts a hand on Soonyoung’s chest, pushing the boy down so he can hover over him. 

“If you want something from me all you have to do is ask baby.” Soonyoung sticks out his tongue at him, secretly happy he was _finally_ getting what he wanted. 

“I just want you.” 

Jihoon laughs, one hand coming up to touch Soonyoung’s cheek lightly. 

“I’m all yours.” 

Soonyoung reaches up and tugs on Jihoon’ shirt, the younger boy letting himself be pulled down into a kiss. Soonyoung sneaks a hand up under Jihoon’s shirt, tracing the top of Jihoon’s hip bone and up his side. Jihoon lets out a muffled yelp against his lips as Soonyoung pinches a nipple before withdrawing his hand. 

Jihoon pulls back, panting heavily, “Brat.” 

Jihoon sits back on his heels and stands up holding out a hand to Soonyoung, “C’mon, Wonwoo will kill us if we fuck on the couch again.” 

Soonyoung takes his hand and gets up, eagerly pulling Jihoon towards the bedroom. 

Soonyoung pulls off his shirt, tossing it on the bedroom floor as Jihoon closes the door behind them. He is crowding Jihoon against the door the moment he turns around, tugging at his shirt until the younger boy gets the message and yanks it off. 

He leaves a trail of soft kisses down Jihoon’s neck before sinking his knees. He tugs Jihoon’s shorts and boxers down with one smooth pull, taking the base of Jihoon’s cock in one hand and looking up at him. 

“This okay?” 

Jihoon’s eyes are dark and blown wide. Soonyoung shivers at the intensity with which they looked down at him. Jihoon’s voice is low and gravelly as he answers. 

“Yeah.” 

Soonyoung doesn’t break their eye contact as he leans forward and licks a long stripe up the underside of Jihoon’s cock. He takes the head in his mouth and swirls his tongue around it, one hand softly gliding up and down the length as Jihoon grows more and more erect. 

Jihoon lets a hand rest softly on the top of Soonyoung’s head, guiding him slowly down to swallow half of Jihoon’s length. Soonyoung hums as he bobbed up and down, Jihoon groaning and tightening the hand in his hair.

Soonyoung’s own dick is aching and he palms at it roughly at it as he swallows Jihoon down again. Soonyoung lets out a muffled whine at the friction on his dick and wriggles his hips a bit, trying to find a better angle to grind up onto his hand. Jihoon’s hands come down onto his shoulders and push him back. 

Soonyoung pouts up at him as he pulls away but Jihoon just reaches out a hand, Soonyoung sighs and takes it to help lift himself up, shaking out his legs a little as he stands. He pulls off his shirt and drops the rest of his clothes down on the floor next to Jihoon’s, hopping onto the bed as Jihoon rummages through the bedside table drawers. 

Jihoon is bent lower to open the bottom drawer and Soonyoung whistles lowly at the view. Jihoon ignores him, finally standing up clutching a bottle of lube. He tosses the bottle up by the pillows as he climbs onto the bed. 

“I almost thought Wonwoo had stolen ours again.” 

Soonyoung laid back as Jihoon moved to hover over him. 

“I should really buy him a whole box or something for his birthday.” 

Jihoon hums agreement, leaning down to press his lips softly against Soonyoung’s. He pulls back after a moment, leaning down again but placing a kiss onto Soonyoung’s forehead this time. 

“Sorry you felt like I was ignoring you.” 

“It’s okay, I already forgave you, remember?” 

Jihoon looks down at him, fondness evident in his eyes. 

“You know I love you right? Even if I don’t say it for a week, or you have to drag me away from the TV at three am, I’ll still love you.” 

An unexpected wave of emotion rises up inside Soonyoung. It’s not like Jihoon doesn’t say I love you, but the way he is looking at Soonyoung like he’s the most precious thing he’s ever laid eyes on is leaving him a little choked up. 

He bats weakly at Jihoon’s chest, face turning red. 

“I-I know. I love you too.” 

“Cute.” 

Jihoon dips down to leave a trail of kisses down Soonyoung’s neck and chest. He whimpers and arches up into Jihoon’s hold as he licks roughly at one of Soonyoung’s nipples. He pulls away far too quickly, grabbing the discarded bottle of lube and kneeling in between Soonyoung’s legs. 

Soonyoung tries not to flinch as the coolness of the lube as Jihoon slides one finger in slowly, his other hand rubbing soothing circles into Soonyoung’s inner thigh. It doesn’t take long for Jihoon to add a second finger and Soonyoung whimpers a little as Jihoon’s fingers ghost over his prostate. 

Jihoon’s eyes narrow and he crooks his fingers, focusing intently on that same spot. Soonyoung moans and arches up. His hand shoots up to grab Jihoon’s wrist, not to stop him, but to ground him in reality as bolts of pleasure shoot up his spine. 

All Soonyoung can do is gasp and stutter a tangled form of Jihoon’s name as the younger boy relentlessly milks his prostate. Jihoon shuffles forward, fingers barely slowing as he reaches up to grab Soonyoung’s cock, hard and leaking precum against his stomach. 

Jihoon starts to move a hand up and down Soonyoung’s cock, a slow twisting motion perfectly in time with the fingers rubbing back and forth against Soonyoung’s inner walls. 

“F-fuck.” 

Soonyoung whines loudly, barely able to focus on anything but the intense stimulation. Jihoon smirks, amused by the sight of Soonyoung falling apart at his touch. 

“You’re so pretty like this. Are you gonna cum for me baby?” 

Jihoon’s hands speed up as he speaks and Soonyoung attempts to knod, clutching at the bedsheets as he feels his orgasm building in his gut. 

He cums with a muffled sob, curling into himself as Jihoon pulls back from his prostate, his other hand still tugging slowly on Soonyoung’s cock. Soonyoung weakly pushes Jihoon’s hand away as his orgasm fades into overstimulation, scotting over to the drier side of the bed. Jihoon curls up next to him while Soonyoung calms his racing heart. 

“How are you feeling?” 

”Dead, but in a good way.” 

Jihoon hums, fingers tracing abstract patterns along Soonyoung’s side. Soonyoung rolls onto his side, nose bumping into Jihoon’s. 

The younger stares into his eyes, “Hello.” 

Soonyoung doesn’t bother answering back, just leans forward to kiss Jihoon. The younger licks hungrily into Soonyoung’s mouth. At some point Soonyoung pulls back to catch his breath, reaching a hand down in between their tangled forms to tug gently at Jihoon’s still very hard cock. 

Jihoon pants and whines against his shoulder, Soonyoung’s cock twitching with interest at Jihoon’s desperate sounds. Jihoon’s hips jerk up into Soonyoung’s hold and Jihoon pulls down into a fierce kiss. 

“Round two?” he whispers against Jihoon’s lips. 

“Only if you’re up for it.”

“I’m definetely still up for you fucking me.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

In an instant Jihoon has pushed down into the sheets, ass in the air as he works two fingers back into Soonyoung. Soonyoung’s whimpers are muffled by the sheets as Jihoon adds a third finger, his cock already half-hard between his legs. 

Soonyoung wriggles impatiently and Jihoon smacks his ass lightly in retaliation. He stops moving and is rewarded with Jihoon removing his hand, lining himself up and pushing into Soonyoung slowly. 

Soonyoung feels so _full_ as Jihoon bottoms out, and the feeling of Jihoon sliding out and back in draws another low groan out of him. He doesn’t get a chance to catch his breath as Jihoon pulls back and snaps his hips forward, letting out a silent scream as Jihoon repeats the motion. The sounds of slapping and Jihoon’s low moans fill the room. 

Propping himself up on one elbow Soonyoung reaches a hand in between his thighs to grasp his aching cock. He’s already close to another orgasm, and he does his best to jerk himself off in time to Jihoon’s thrusts. He swears under his breath as Jihoon slows down and leans forward to hit even deeper inside of him. 

When he finally does cum, Soonyoung is practically seeing stars. His brain is a bit fuzzy with Jihoon still fucking into him from behind, speeding up as he chases after his own orgasm. 

“S-soongyoung… ah fuck fuck fuck.” 

Jihoon pushes into him one more time and stills, grip tightening as he cums. His hips rock lightly into Soonyoung as he rides out the last of his orgasm before pulling out, Soonyoung wincing at the sudden feeling of emptiness. 

Soonyoung collapses onto his side, utterly spent. Jihoon shuffles off the bed and his footsteps fade away. Soonyoung cracks open his eyes to see him returning a moment later with a damp towel and feels the need to announce his deep state of exhaustion. 

“I’m going to die, right here, right now.” 

Jihoon uses the wet cloth to brush his sweaty hair back from his forehead and it’s refreshingly cool against Soonyoung’s too warm skin. 

“Don’t be so dramatic babe.” 

Jihoon wipes down the rest of Soonyoung as gently as possible, tossing the towel into a pile of dirty laundry and returning to the bed. Soonyoung is way too warm to slip under the covers, so he grabs a pillow scoots until his back hits Jihoon’s chest. 

“Nap time.” 

Jihoon laughs, slipping an arm around his waist, “Sounds good to me.” 

When Soonyoung awakes an hour or two later, it is to a loud ringing noise. Jihoon groans and turns away from him to shove his face under a pillow. Soonyoung looks around dazedly, finally pinpointing the source of the noise as his phone, buried under a pile of discarded clothes. 

The texts are from Seokmin, Soonyoung squinting as his bright screen lights up the darkness of their bedroom when he picks the phone up. Apparently Seokmin can’t meet up that evening but enthusiastically suggests a time they could the next day. 

Soonyoung quickly responds in agreement with the suggestion to meet up the next day before plugging his phone in to charge on the bedside table. 

“I’m going to shower, do you want to do the laundry when I get out?” 

A muffled reply comes from the Jihoon-sized lump now tucked under the covers. Soonyoung takes his time in the shower, relaxing under the hot spray. Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel tucked around his waist Soonyoung sees that Jihoon has already gotten dressed and is now stripping the dirty sheets off of their bed. 

The rest of the afternoon is spent doing laundry and catching up on a bit of schoolwork. By the time Wonwoo gets home they have gravitated back to the couch, curled up together while watching a movie. Wonwoo attempts to sneak in quietly, but the building’s bright hallway lights give him away. 

Soonyoung immediately leaps up from the couch to give him a hug in greeting. Wonwoo takes one look at Soonyoung’s neck, covered in new and fading bruises, and snorts. Soonyoung however, doesn’t miss how one of Wonwoo’s hands unconsciously stray to his own neck. 

“JEON WONWOO! Did you and Jun do what I think you did?” 

Wonwoo turns bright red as Soonyoung pulls down the zipper on his jacket to reveal a few scattered lovebites across his collarbone. 

“Maybe...” 

“Did you finally confess? How long has he liked you back? Was Mingyu over at Myungho’s? I’m going to text Myungho and Jun right now!” 

Soonyoung bounces away to grab his phone, wandering back into the bedroom as he texts furiously. Wonwoo sighs, giving Jihoon a pained smile. 

“How do you keep up with him?” 

“Eh he eventually wears himself out. Congrats by the way, you’ve been obviously pining for months. There are still some leftovers in the fridge if you’re hungry.” 

“Thanks.” 

Wonwoo mutters, unzipping the rest of his coat to hang it up in the hall closet. Jihoon turns off the TV and stands up from the couch, patting Wonwoo on the shoulder before following Soonyoung back into their bedroom. The last of the lights flicker off and the three boys curl up in their beds, falling asleep as the moon rises, bright and full in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you've made it this far! Leave a kudo or a comment if you liked it<3


End file.
